The proliferation of mobile devices equipped to execute remote applications and access remote resources from any location and over any network greatly increases the need to control whether to send remote content to a mobile device. Using a mobile device to display remotely executing applications that can potentially access and display sensitive information can pose a security risk. One way to mitigate this risk can include only providing the mobile device with access to those resources deemed safe for viewing in a public location. Determining whether a mobile device is located within a public location can include determining what type of network the mobile device uses to access the remote application and remote resources.
Restricting application and resource access in this way can pose problems when a user accesses a resource or application using a secure network but in an unsecure physical location. For example, the status of a network as secure might not be indicative of the actual or underlying conditions, such that in reality access rights should not be provided or granted to a particular client device.